A Victorious Christmas Story
by iwrite4you3411
Summary: The timeless classic, A Christmas Story, with Ebenezer Scrooge and the 3 Christmas spirits; has been redone, introducing the Victorious characters! It's better than it sounds, I promise. Read&Review!
1. Prologue

**A Victorious Christmas Carol**

**A/N: HEY GUYS! Happy ALMOST Christmas! Only 19ish days. To celebrate the wonderful time of year, I have decided to write a Victorious Christmas fic :) This will be a 4 part fic, and I'll update once a week, and the last update will be on Christmas Eve! SO, you're probably wondering what it's about, well you read the summary so you already do. THIS is my Victorious Christmas story based on the classic Christmas story, A Christmas Carol. You know, the one with Ebenezer Scrooge and the 3 spirits? Well, anyway, I really hope this doesn't suck too much! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

Jade August West. She was 25 years old, and successfully owned her own radio station. DANGR 11XM. She'd had the station for 4 years. She played heavy rock tunes, classic rock, and punk rock music. She even played a few of her own songs on occasion. She was very well known, and tons of people loved her station.

"I swear to god, if I get one more idiot asking me to play Christmas music, I'm shutting the station down," she threatened during her time on-air for the night. Christmas was something she despised. She couldn't stand everyone being so cheerful, and all of the decorations, and the hoax of a fat man in a red suit…it all just bothered her.

Also, she used to run the radio station with one of her best friends. Andre Harris. But 2 years ago on Christmas night, Andre got in a car accident, and passed away. It was another huge reason why Jade hated Christmas.

She huffed angrily. People always called in around Christmas time and requested Christmas songs. It was Christmas eve, so it was even worse. She swept her light brown hair behind her ear and cleared her throat, "Alright, here's an original song I wrote and performed. It's called No Way To Love Me. This will be the last song of the night, enjoy, and I'll chat with you guys tomorrow," she stated before nodding at her only employee, Tori Vega. Tori was 22, and always seemed to get on Jade's last nerve.

Tori nodded and switched over to the music. As soon as she did, Jade's eyes widened and she threw her headphones off, at the deafening sound that screeched through them. Jade stood up abruptly and glared at Tori, "Tori!" She shouted angrily.

"I'm so sorry, Jade!" She exclaimed frantically.

"What did I tell you about volume? God, why can't you do anything right?!" She nearly shouted at the younger girl.

"I'm so sorry. Please, I know you said you'd fire me if it happened again, but I _need_ this job," Tori pleaded as she clasped her hands together in a begging manner.

Jade rolled her eyes, "Why don't you make yourself useful and get me some coffee," she grumbled before storming out of the studio.

Tori sighed in defeat and followed her bitter boss out of the studio. She went to the backroom to get her some coffee. She poured in two packets of sugar and stirred it in before going out to Jade's desk where she was typing something frantically on her computer.

"Um…Jade?" She asked sheepishly.

Jade stopped typing for a second and looked up at the petite brunette before taking the coffee and glaring at her, "What?" She asked boredly.

"Um, since tomorrow's Christmas…I was thinking that maybe I could have…the day off?" She asked sheepishly.

Jade nearly choked on her coffee before looking up at Tori. "The day off?" She echoed.

Tori nodded and wrung her hands together. "Uh…yeah," she replied.

"Why?" Jade questioned.

"It's Christmas," Tori stated cheerily.

"And?" Jade quizzed as she raised both eyebrows at her employee.

"_And_, I wanted to spend time with my daughter, and my sister. My daughter's only two, and—"

"I don't care. And whatever, take the day off. But you're not getting paid for tomorrow," Jade muttered, less than interested in the conversation anymore, and went back to typing.

Tori sighed and went over to the CDs and started organizing them in alphabetical order.

Tori and Jade both looked towards the door as it opened and a familiar person bounced in. One of Jade's old friends, Cat Valentine. "Merry Christmas!" She sang as she tossed some gold confetti into the air and spun around as it fell back down.

"Cat! Don't get that crap all over my floor!" Jade snapped at her.

"Come on Jadey, get in the Christmas spirit! It's the most wonderful time of the year!" She cheered before giggling and twirling her bright red hair.

"Christmas is not the most wonderful time of the year; people sing stupid songs, you have to pay money for people you don't care about, children cry when they don't get the toy they wanted, and best friends get in accidents and die. So yeah, Christmas is the worst time of the year!" Jade retorted angrily before slamming her laptop closed.

"Jadey, that was 2 years ago," Cat stated softly.

"I don't care! And don't call me Jadey!" She spat at her. "She keep your Christmas spirit to yourself," she ordered.

"I don't care what you think. I love Christmas, and I'm going to spread my cheer!" She announced before jingling a tiny gold bell. Tori chuckled as she glanced over at the redhead.

"Merry Christmas, Tori!" Cat exclaimed.

"Merry Christmas, Cat," Tori replied. She gasped softly and focused back on the CDs when Jade shot her a threatening glare.

"Get out," Jade ordered Cat.

Cat grabbed the wreath from under her arm and hung it on Jade's door, "Merry Christmas!" She repeated before waltzing out the door.

"No!" Jade shouted as she grabbed the wreath, opened the door, and threw it out after her. She slammed the door and pressed her back against it before taking a deep breath. She walked back over to her desk and sipping her coffee. She shook her head and looked up at the clock before swallowing the bitter brown drink. Tori still had 3 minutes left of her shift, and saw that Tori was packing up her purse, and slung it over her shoulder. "What do you think you're doing? You still have 3 minutes," Jade snapped at her before setting her coffee down and sitting at her desk.

Tori sighed and set her purse down before grabbing another CD. "Sorry," she muttered softly.

Jade rolled her eyes and placed her chin against her fist before opening her laptop back up. She sighed in annoyance and looked towards Tori, "You can go," she stated.

"Really?" Tori asked excitedly.

"Yes, now leave before I change my mind," Jade ordered.

"Thank you, Jade!" Tori exclaimed as she slung her purse over her shoulder. She headed over to the door and looked back at Jade, "Merry Christmas!" She announced.

"Humbug," Jade retorted.

Tori ignored her and left the building excitedly. Jade sighed tiredly and turned off her laptop. She stood up and shut off the lights in the studio before going into the backroom and grabbing her bag. She slung it over her shoulder and grabbed her keys. She went towards the front door and shut off the lights before exiting the building. She locked the door and walked out behind the building to her car. She got in and started her car before she started driving to her apartment.

She turned on the radio and cringed when a Christmas carol played through the speakers. She instantly changed it and listened to some soothing punk rock. The road she was on was practically empty, so she was in no hurry to get home.

She looked towards her radio when it made it a moaning sound and turned off. Her eyebrows knitted together as she tried to turning it back on, but it didn't do anything. She glanced at the road and glanced back at the radio. She pressed a bunch of buttons, but it did nothing. She sighed in defeat and cursed under her breath before focusing back on the road.

A scream was ripped from her throat when she heard Andre's voice say her name, and saw him appear against her windshield. She slammed on the brakes, making a loud screeching sound. Her chest heaved up and down as she looked at the windshield. There was no one and nothing there. She glanced around the interior of her car and saw nothing. She took a deep breath and continued driving.

When she got to her apartment, she climbed the stairs, still slightly jumpy from her experience in the car. She did her best to ignore the Christmas decorations all around her apartment building, and just focused on retrieving her key and getting in her apartment.

As soon as she went to unlock her door, Andre appeared next to her, causing her to scream again. She unlocked the door and rushed in before slamming the door and locking it.

"Come on, Jade, is that any way to say hi to your old best friend?" Andre asked as he appeared in front of her.

"What? H—how are—I don't—" she stammered as she looked towards him.

"Calm down, I'm just a ghost. No big doodle," he assured her.

"How are you even here? And _why_?" She inquired, trying to process what was going on.

"I've been watching you…" he stated.

"Stalker much?" She countered.

"Listen, Jade…don't take this the wrong way, but you're a terrible person," he informed her.

"How do you expect me to not take that the wrong way?" She exclaimed angrily.

"Around Christmas you're rude and mean to everyone. And _all_ year, you're mean to your employee, Tori," he explained.

"It's not my fault she messes everything up," Jade retorted.

"Yelling at her, and calling her stupid won't make her any better. And you barely give her enough money to stay alive! You need a wakeup call," he informed her.

"Wakeup call? What're you talking about?" She questioned.

"Tonight, before Christmas morning, you will be visited by 3 spirits. The Spirit of Christmas Past, The Spirit of the Present, and The Spirit of Soon To Come," Andre stated.

"What? Spirits?! Like you?" Jade quizzed.

"Expect the first, The Spirit of Christmas Past, to arrive at midnight," he noted.

"Andre, what're you talking—"

"Goodbye, Jade," he stated before he started vanishing.

"No! Andre! What are you talking about?" She exclaimed, but he was gone. She sighed in defeat and shook her head. Seeing as though she didn't want to admit that she just saw the ghost of her dead friend, Jade tried to convince herself that she had been working too hard, and was hallucinating.

She went to her bathroom and took a hot shower. When she was done, she got into her pajamas, brushed her hair and brushed her teeth. She turned off her bathroom light and looked at the clock. It was 10:47. An hour and 13 minutes to midnight. Not that she believed what her hallucination of Andre said or anything, but she still was worried.

She crawled into her bed and pulled the covers over her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep.

…

**A/N: So, that's chapter 1! I really hope that wasn't too bad. Obviously, I know **_**nothing**_** about radio stations, so sorry about that. It's not entirely accurate to A Christmas Story, but that's the point. I'm trying to change it up so it fits with the show. You'll see more main characters in the next 3 chapters. I'll update this sometime in the next week. I want there to be an equal time between updates so Chapter 4 is updated on Christmas Eve. (Also, I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I do look over this twice, but I suck at proofreading)**

**SIDENOTE: Please, no one comment about Gone, which I haven't updated in like 3 weeks. I apologize, and I will get back on that soon, I promise :)**

**Anyway…PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews motivate me to update faster ;)**


	2. Ghost of Christmas Past

**A Victorious Christmas Story**

**A/N: Thank you for your wonderful reviews! I love you guys! And thanks for the follows and favorites. I'm so glad you guys don't hate this story. I really enjoy writing this.**

**Chapter 2**

Jade took a deep breath as she rolled over in her bed. She had managed to fall asleep, but it was dreamless, and the worry of midnight troubled her. She gasped as her grandfather clock chimed loudly at midnight. She winced at the cold breeze that rushed through her room as the windows slammed open.

She basically flew off of her bed and ran over to the window before pushing it closed. She breathed heavily and kept her hands pressed against the cold windows.

"Rough day?" Someone asked from behind her.

She gasped and spun around quickly. She gaped at her intruder, whom she recognized. "Sikowitz?!" She exclaimed as her eyebrows knitted together, and her mouth remained agape.

"Who's Sikowitz? I'm the Ghost of Christmas Past," he informed her.

"No, you're my whackjob teacher from high school," she corrected him.

"Oh, no, you see; I decided to make myself look like someone you know, so you wouldn't be so freaked out," he shrugged.

"Poor choice, I'm freaked out," she retorted.

"Well don't be. I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm just gonna give you a little insight on your past Christmases," he shrugged.

"Because I don't already know what happened on my Christmases in the past. I totally wasn't there or anything," she retorted sarcastically.

"So I guess you wouldn't mind seeing them again?" He asked as he arched an eyebrow at her.

"What's the worst you could show me in my past?" She challenged as she crossed her arms over her chest.

He chuckled softly before stepping forward and looking towards the window. It slammed open, and a cold gust of wind blew in, making Jade shiver and hug onto herself. The Ghost of Christmas Past grabbed onto Jade's hand before running towards the window and jumping out.

Jade screamed at the top of her lungs at her old high school teacher took flight. She hugged onto him for dear life as she looked down at the city of Los Angeles zipping past. "How are—how are you doing this?" She yelled over the sound of wind rushing in her ears.

"I'm a spirit. Seriously Jade, keep up," he retorted. Jade shot him a scowl before looking back down at the ground. "I think here is a good place to stop," The Spirit stated before releasing Jade and prying her off of him.

Jade screamed again as she became airborne. Right before she hit the ground, the spirit caught her. He laughed hysterically as she breathed heavily and glared up at him. "How was that, in any way, funny or necessary?" She spat at him.

"It just was," he shrugged.

Jade brushed herself off and huffed, "Where are we anyway?" She asked as she glanced around at the teenagers dancing, laughing, socializing, and eating in a school gymnasium. The gymnasium was decorated in Christmas lights, garland, a decorated tree, candy canes, and many other Christmas decorations.

The gym was full of high schoolers. Jade recognized the school, and even the party. It was the Christmas party that Hollywood Arts held every Christmas night. She remembered this party. It was her freshman year, and her friend Cat had convinced her to go with her to the party.

"I remember this party," Jade stated as she looked around. "See, there's Sikowitz…or should I say, _you_…and there's Cat dancing with her friend Robbie. And Andre…and then of course, over there in the corner, a lonely girl who's more interested in the wall than the party…" she trailed off as she looked at the 14 year old version of herself.

Jade huffed, "Why are you showing me this party? Nothing worth remembering happened," she muttered as she looked at the spirit.

"Did you really forget what happened on this night? This was one of your happy Christmases," the spirit reminded her.

She looked back over at her past self. A slow song started, and couples started joining and dancing together. Jade's heart raced when someone approached her past self. He was a couple inches taller than her. He had tan skin, fluffy dark hair, and chocolate brown eyes.

Beck Oliver.

Past Jade looked up at him, before pushing a strand of her light brown hair with green extensions behind her ear.

"Wanna dance?" Beck asked her.

Past Jade composed herself and crossed her arms, "Why?" She replied.

"Come on Jade, this 'flirting then playing hard-to-get' routine is getting tiring," he informed her as he smirked at her.

"I don't know, I kinda think it's fun," she shrugged as she gave him a mischievous grin.

"You know what else would be fun?" He quizzed.

Past Jade cocked her head to the side, "And what would that be?" She quizzed.

"This," Beck stated softly before leaning in and pressing his lips against hers softly.

A smile formed on Present Jade's face. "I fell for him…and man did I fall _hard_," she commented.

"You did. And that takes us to our next memory," the spirit stated as he grabbed Jade's hand again and took flight, taking Jade by surprise.

The world around them spun around before they landed softly on the ground. Jade looked around the inside of her radio station/music store.

It was Christmas night. Jade and Beck had gotten in a fight the day before, so Jade had spent Christmas Eve at the studio, and stayed there overnight, and then spent the Christmas there.

"Jade, it's Christmas, you should go and make up with Beck," Andre informed her wisely as he stood in front of her desk. It was the 1 year anniversary of her radio station, so a year before Andre died.

She ignored him and typed on her laptop, not even sparing him a glance.

"Whatever you're fighting about couldn't have been that bad," Andre assured her.

Past Jade continued to ignore him. Andre sighed, "I hope you two get over it. You can't throw away 8 years because of some disagreement," he stated. "I'll see you in the morning," he stated before grabbing his stuff and leaving.

Jade exhaled slowly and looked towards the door as Andre left. A couple minutes later, the door opened again. She expected it to be Andre, and that he forgot something, but when she looked up, she saw her boyfriend of 8 years standing by the door.

Present Jade felt her stomach churn, "I don't wanna see this memory," she blurted out.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice," the spirit replied.

"No! Take me back to the present!" She ordered.

"What're you doing here?" Past Jade asked Beck, bitterly, only giving him a short glance.

"Well, I was hoping to spend Christmas with my girlfriend, but that didn't happen," Beck stated as he crossed his arms.

"Is that all?" She asked as she arched an eyebrow at him.

He rolled his eyes, "Seriously, when are you gonna grow up?" He countered.

"Excuse me?" She retorted.

"You're 22 years old, and whenever we get in an argument, you shut down like a 14 year old," he explained, clearly annoyed.

"Well _sorry_ if my boyfriend is trying to make me quit my job because we don't hang out as much," she snapped at him.

"I didn't try to make you quit your job! I know that you love your job, but you're here _all _the time, and we barely see eachother anymore. I'd like to spend more time with you," he informed her.

"We're adults now, Beck. I have a job, we don't have to spend every minute of every day with eachother. Deal with it," she countered.

He laughed humorlessly, "I said that I'd like to spend more time with you, and you interpret that as me wanting to spend every minute of every day with you, wow. Ok, when are you gonna learn to stop interpreting everything I say into something else?!" He quizzed.

"When you stop saying things that piss me off," she retorted.

"I'm sorry if the idea of spending time with me pisses you off," he replied.

"Who's interpreting things now?" Jade taunted.

Beck shook his head, "I've seen you for a total of an hour this week. _1_ hour. Out of the last _168_ hours," he pointed out.

Jade remained silent and went back to her laptop.

Beck chuckled, "And I half expected you to not shut down for once. What was I thinking?" He spat before running his fingers through his hair. He shook his head and stared at her for a minute. "Ok, how about you cut back on your hours, and we'll work through this, together…or, if you don't like that idea; I'll just go to the apartment, get my stuff, and leave," he offered calmly.

Past Jade ignored the churning in her stomach as she forced herself to remain looking at her laptop. She wasn't in the mood for being reasonable.

Beck nodded, "Ok, I guess I'll just leave," he stated softly.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out," Jade added bitterly.

Beck pressed his lips together and nodded. "Goodbye, Jade," he whispered before turning and leaving the studio.

Once the door closed, Jade bit her lip as a tear escaped. She was considering going after him, but she couldn't bring herself to. She just convinced her that he was bluffing, and he'd be there when she went home for the night.

"Please, I've seen enough," Present Jade choked out as tears burned in her eyes.

"You never saw that boy again. He loved you more than anything…" the spirit informed her, making her feel even worse.

"Please, just take me back to the present," Jade begged.

"Not yet, we have one more Christmas to visit," he informed her before holding out his hand.

Jade cleared her throat, and pushed back the tears as she exhaled slowly. She reached out and grabbed his hand.

This time when they landed, they were in her room. Past Jade was lying in her bed reading a book.

Present Jade felt numb, she remembered this night as if it were yesterday. "No, Spirit, please," she pleaded.

The spirit ignored her and just watched.

Past Jade rolled her eyes as her phone started ringing. She picked it up and answered it boredly.

Present Jade watched her expression changed from bored to shocked. "What?!" Past Jade exclaimed. After listening to the response, she left the person on the other line without a response before basically flying off of her bed. She pulled on her shoes and a sweater before running out of her apartment, and out of the building.

The memory flashed to the hospital. Past Jade rushed into the room where Andre laid, barely conscious. Several doctors surrounded him, yelling out orders, and moving frantically, trying to save his life.

"Andre!" Jade called out. A doctor turned to her. "Miss, you need to wait out in the waiting room," he informed her urgently.

"No! Andre! Andre!" She nearly screamed.

"Get her out of here," another doctor ordered.

The doctor grabbed onto her and dragged her out towards the waiting room. Once he finally got her to leave, Jade kicked a chair, knocking it over. She ran her hands down her face, and allowed tears to fall. She paced back and forth in the waiting room, trying to convince herself that he'd be ok. If he wasn't, it'd be the 2nd Christmas in a row where she lost someone she cared about.

She ran her fingers through her hair and exhaled slowly. The minutes felt like hours as she waited. She paced around the waiting room too many times for her to count.

"Spirit…_please_…I don't wanna go through this again," Jade choked out.

Jade looked towards the door as the doctor came out. He had a sad look on his face, and he didn't need to say anything for Jade to get the message.

She didn't even care when she choked out a sob and hugged onto herself. "I'm sorry," the doctor stated softly as he patted her back.

"Can we please go now?" Present Jade as she wiped away a tear.

"If you insist," the spirit replied as he grabbed her hand.

**A/N: Yeah I know, that was pretty sad. I'm sorry, but it was necessary. ANYWAY, thanks again for your reviews. Tell your friends about this story, tell your mom, tell your dad, tell your brother, tell your sister, tell your neighborhood hobo! Just spread the word so I can get more people reading this.**

**Please, if you have any questions REVIEW…and please tell me if you think this story if good or completely terrible.**

**Also, everyone from the show went to Hollywood Arts, except for Tori of course, she's kind of a made up character but not…it's hard to explain. So, I worked in some Bade, but that Bade managed to hurt me. **

**So, leave a review; either asking a question, or just telling me what you think of this story.**


	3. Ghost of Christmas Present and Future

**A Victorious Christmas Story**

**A/N: Hi! I meant to update yesterday, but I ran out of time because I forgot. But don't worry, the last chapter will be updated on Tuesday, Christmas Eve! Thank you for the follows, favorite, and reviews, they mean a lot :) **

**Chapter 3**

Jade rolled over in her bed and pulled her covers over her head, trying to ignore the memories her old teacher/spirit forced her to reencounter. Even the first memory didn't bring her joy, because she instantly thought of the second memory. She ruined her only really good relationship. And then just a year later, her best friend died. She hated Christmas, and the first spirit didn't help her at all, he just reminded her _why_ she hated Christmas.

She flinched as a sparkly gold smoke whirled around over her head and around her room. Her eyes widened as someone flew into her window, laughing and whooping before crashing into her closet.

She sat there, mouth agape before she got off of her bed and went over to the closet. She grabbed the side and looked in at the person flailing around, trying to get untangled from all of her clothes that they had knocked off of their hangers and messed up. "Well there goes hours of organization," Jade muttered angrily.

She reached down and grabbed the person by their arm before pulling them out of her closet into the middle of the room. She pulled the shirt off of their face, hiding their identity…or _false_ identity according to Sikowitz Spirit.

As soon as she removed the shirt, she wanted to put it back on. "Burf?" She announced.

"No, I'm the Ghost of Christmas Present, I just took the form of your old friend to make you more comfortable," he shrugged.

"Well I'm _not_ comfortable, and Burf wasn't my friend," she informed him bitterly.

"Would you prefer me to be someone else? But it's your only other option, I won't be changing again," he informed her.

"I'd prefer anyone over Burf," she retorted.

"If you insist," he shrugged before the bright gold smoke stuff swirled around him. Jade shielded her eyes from the brightness before looking back at him once the smoke was gone.

Her eyes widened as she looked at the new form.

"Change back to Burf, change back to Burf," she ordered quickly.

"Sorry, I already told you, no more changes," Sinjin shrugged.

Jade groaned, "Whatever, so you're the Ghost of Christmas Present? What could you possibly show me?" She asked.

He held out his hand, "Grab my hand," he ordered.

"That's not happening," she declared.

"Jade…" he warned.

"Why couldn't you take the form of someone I actually like?" She quizzed annoyed.

"I _was_ gonna take the form of Beck, but I knew you'd forget that I wasn't really him," he muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" She exclaimed, ignoring her resemblance to Cat.

He just raised his hands innocently before shrugging.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed is hand, "Just go," she ordered impatiently.

"Here we go," he announced before leaping out the window and taking flight. Jade grabbed onto him as they became airborne in spite of her fear of falling to her death.

"Where are we going?" She questioned.

"A place," he replied.

Jade rolled her eyes, "What place?" She seethed.

"The home of your underpaid employee, Tori Vega," he informed her.

"Why? And she is _not_ underpaid," Jade assured him.

The lowered to the ground and landed in front of the window outside of Tori's house. Jade looked in and saw Tori sitting next to a bed, where her sister Trina was laying. She cringed as Trina coughed violently before groaning.

"What's wrong with her?" Jade asked Sinjin Spirit.

"She has a deadly case of pneumonia," he replied.

"Why doesn't Tori take her to the hospital? I knew she was kinda dumb but not _that_ dumb," she noted.

"Maybe _you're_ the dumb one here," Sinjin Spirit countered.

Jade gaped at him, "I am _not_ dumb!" She announced.

"You barely give her enough money to stay alive!" Sinjin Spirit spat at her, silencing her.

"Did you get Emma a present?" Trina asked Tori weakly.

Tori sighed and shook her head, "No. We didn't have enough food, so I bought a couple groceries, so I'll just have to tell her that Santa can't make it this year," she replied sadly.

Jade felt a rush of guilt. "I—I didn't know…" she choked out.

"Mommy," a small girl said tiredly as she came down the stairs. She had long brown hair, and resembled Tori.

"Em, what're you doing up? It's way past your bedtime," Tori stated as she met her daughter at the door of Trina's bedroom.

"I'm hungry. And I can't sleep, I'm excited to see what Santa brought me this year," she stated excitedly.

Tori crouched down to Emma's level, "Em…sweetie, um…Santa's not gonna make it this year," she informed her sadly.

"What? Why not?" Emma asked sadly.

"Sometimes Santa can't make it everywhere. He's really sorry," Tori assured her.

"But I sent him a list! I've been good! Santa's going to Sarah's house! Why not ours?" She started crying.

"Emma, calm down. I'm so sorry," Tori coaxed, trying to push back her own tears.

"It's not fair!" Emma announced angrily before running back up the stairs.

Tori sighed in defeat before sitting against the wall and hiding her face in her hands. She didn't even look up when Trina coughed violently again.

Trina cleared her throat, "This is all your boss' fault," she mumbled.

Tori sniffled and wiped a tear off of her cheek, "No. We're not blaming anyone," she stated solemnly.

"Why not? If she paid you more, then Em would have something for Christmas, and I wouldn't be dying," she retorted.

"Christmas isn't about the presents! It's about being with your family, and your loved ones. Jade doesn't have any family or loved ones, that's why she's worse around Christmas," Tori explained to her sister.

Trina sighed in defeat.

"Spirit, I don't want to see anymore of this," Jade choked out. She didn't get a response. "Spirit?" She repeated before looking around, he was nowhere in sight. "Sinjin!" She called out as she spun around, trying to find him.

She flinched when the lights in Tori's house went out. "What's going on? What's happening?" She called out, trying to find Sinjin Spirit.

She breathed heavily and spun around again, her eyes falling on the local cemetery. She could see Tori and Emma standing by a grave. Jade ran towards the cemetery and ran to Tori's side. She obviously couldn't be seen by them.

She looked at the tombstone, and her stomach churned when she read _Trina Vega_.

"No…no…no," Jade choked out frantically.

Tori hugged onto Emma as both of them cried. She flinched as a spirit appeared in front of her. They were wearing a black cloak with a hood on, shadowing out their face. They didn't speak, they just stood.

The Ghost of Christmas Future.

"Spirit, please…there has to be a keep this from happening," Jade pleaded.

She watched as Tori picked up Emma and they walked back towards their house. Jade took a deep breath, "Please," she begged.

The spirit turned and faced 2 undertakers moving a casket towards an empty grave. One of them cackled, "No one's gonna miss this one," he joked.

"I'm kinda glad she's dead," the other one muttered.

"Who's that poor unfortunate soul?" Jade asked cautiously.

The undertakers dropped the casket in carelessly before cracking more jokes and walking away. Jade walked over slowly and looked in the grave.

The spirit lit a candle and held it in front of the name on the tombstone so Jade could read.

Jade gasped and covered her mouth.

_Jade West._

"No, I don't wanna die!" She exclaimed in fear.

She looked up as the spirit started laughing evilly. They grabbed the hood and pulled it down, revealing the fake identity of the spirit.

Jade's eyes widened as she looked at the replica of herself.

"So long," Spirit Jade cooed before hitting her hands against Jade's chest, knocking her into the grave.

"NO!" Jade screamed as she was sent tumbling down. She grabbed onto a root as the grave filled with hellish flames. "I wanna live! I wanna live!" She cried out, but Spirit Jade just laughed.

Jade screamed as the root broke and she fell in.

…

**A/N: So yeah, the last two spirits were short segments, that's why I put them together. This chapter matched the story the most, I think. I probably forgot something, or screwed it up, I'm sorry :( Please, I hope you don't hate this. If you do hate this, let me know in a REVIEW. And if you love it, let me know in a REVIEW.**

**PLEASE REVIEW WITH QUESTIONS, OR COMPLAINTS, OR JUST COMMENTS :)**


End file.
